


Bitter

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Category: Moonlight (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-08
Updated: 2010-12-08
Packaged: 2017-10-13 13:59:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/138154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pre-series. Mick felt both love and hate for Coraline.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bitter

**Author's Note:**

> For the darkship prompt meme prompt "sick of you" and the 100-tales prompt #011 Sunrise

He hated her as much as he'd ever loved her.

He married her expecting to spend the rest his life with her. Not eternity.

He'd been willing to give her his life. He never expected her to take it.

He'd sworn to love her until death did they part. For Coraline, death was only the beginning.

It was her fault he'd never age and die as humans should.

Her fault he'd never father a child, something he'd taken for granted he would one day do.

Her fault he'd never see a sunrise the same way again.

"I'm sick of you!" He told her this often, along with, "I hate you!" and "I wish I were dead" and, of course, "I hope you burn in hell!"

Yet there was a bond between them, partly the remnants of the love she'd stirred in his heart and partly the blood in his veins she'd given him when she sired him.

Coraline wouldn't stop trying to make it work between them.

Mick couldn't seem to walk away.

It would be many years before she crossed the line that he deemed too far, the kidnapping of a child.

Years of bitter hatred and bitter love.


End file.
